


Be Your Everything

by Laurasauras



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 13:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20008690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurasauras/pseuds/Laurasauras
Summary: Dave is many things to John. His knight, his sidekick and his lover. Mostly, they're best friends though.





	Be Your Everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cirrocumulusbuttons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirrocumulusbuttons/gifts).



You grit your teeth while Dave’s facing away, opening the door for you. By the time you’re walking through it, you have your perfect smile on again and no one needs to know how stir-crazy you’re getting. You think it might be worse, knowing that in only a few hours you’ll be free again, but until then, you have to do _this_.

Dave sweeps his gaze professionally down the garden paths, taking note of any dangers to your royal personage. You resist the urge to roll your eyes, and pretend to be interested in the flowers so you don’t have to watch him do his whole routine. He’s _good_ , like, at not letting people attack you or whatever, but it’s really unnecessary. All for appearances. Just like this garden, where the beans your sister planted got dug up because they weren’t pretty enough. 

You find a bench and lie down on it, knees up in the air so you can plant your feet at one end and head kinda falling off the other because it’s a short bench. Dave stands next to you, hand on the pommel of his sword, and stares straight ahead.

‘Speed up time,’ you say. ‘Your prince demands it.’

‘I’ll get right on it, Highness,’ Dave drawls. ‘Beep boop bop, activating time travel. Oh wait, that’s super fake and I can’t do that.’

‘You’d be in so much trouble if my dad heard you talking like that.’

‘Lucky I’m a bomb-ass knight who already fuckin’ checked that we’re not in earshot of anyone.’

You grin. This isn’t the most flattering angle to look at Dave from, you can see up his nose and everything, but that’s kinda funny. You’re not moving, regardless.

‘Dude, you look like a little kid right now,’ he says, barely glancing down at you. ‘You’re throwing off my swagger. Could you please, just once, think about my swagger.’

You lift your leg up tall and then your back, rolling almost in a backwards roll so you can kick him in the arm. 

‘This is so fucking degrading. Also please don’t make me think about your insane flexibility right now, these pants don’t got a lot of wriggle room if you know what I mean.’

‘You’d be in even more trouble if my dad heard you talking like that,’ you tease. 

‘Bored John is just the worst fuckin’ John,’ Dave mutters to the sky.

*

You’re not Bored John when time eventually does that thing time does and _progresses_. You’re Excited John, struggling to get into your tights because you have to go slow with them and you’re desperate to _go_ already. When you finally get them over your butt you unbalance and fall onto the ground, laughing at yourself. It’s not until you hear Dave laughing at you too that you realise he’s in your bedchamber.

More specifically, on your bed. 

‘I thought we were meeting at the back gate?’ you say, floating up to your feet. It feels so good to use your powers again, it’s been too long.

‘And miss out on this?’ Dave asks. ‘Not a chance.’

You pull your prince shirt off and start to rifle around for your hero shirt. Dave comes up behind you and presses his warm hands to your belly. 

‘I fucking love when you’re just in your tights and your tummy looks like it wants to be free. It’s so fucking cute, John, I want to blow raspberries all over you.’

‘You’re stupid,’ you mumble, smiling to yourself as you find your top. 

_’Nooo,’_ Dave says, dramatic like he’s still a travelling actor. ‘Don’t cover yourself up, babe, I need this.’

You push his face away where he’s trying to press it _into_ your back, and finish getting dressed. He helps you tie your mask on and kisses you like it’s the finishing touch. 

‘You know, we could totally play superheroes in here,’ he says. ‘Betcha I could come up with a more interesting evil plan than any of the suckers out there, try an’ seduce the hero onto the dark side.’ 

He waggles his eyebrows at you in a way that just makes you laugh. 

‘If I don’t get out of this palace tonight, I’ll actually cause a tornado.’

Dave sighs, but he smiles at the same time. 

‘Okay, Windbag. Let’s go kick some ass.’

‘Right back atcha, Hot Potato!’

*

You fly the two of you to a rooftop, even though Dave’s perfectly capable of climbing. If you didn’t do this, you don’t think you could remotely tolerate being a prince. Having the bare minimum impact on the policies that your oldest sister and queen regent enforces is frustrating, and the only way you can tolerate the long conversations in opulent rooms is by knowing that you get to go out and make a real difference when they’re all sleeping. 

Of course, it’s not every night. Dave has made you promise to only go when he can go too, and recently he’s been allocated to night shifts which is why you’re currently so stir-crazy. But it’s enough. And Jane’s starting to listen to you more, because the small ideas she’s indulged you on have worked out.

You learn a lot by listening to how people talk when they don’t think anyone who cares is listening. And you just have good hunches on what you can do to make a difference there.

‘Is it just me or are the streets safer?’ Dave asks. ‘Almost as if a really handsome and talented dude is paying attention to his equally handsome and talented boyfriend’s economical genius.’

You roll your eyes and creep closer to the edge of the roof. You’re not worried about falling, that’d be dumb, but you don’t want to be seen.

‘It could just be a quiet night,’ you say.

‘We didn’t really have those when we started,’ Dave points out. He nudges you gently. ‘C’mon, dude, you can be proud.’

You hop onto the next rooftop. Dave follows without the benefit of your air powers. His fire stuff is flashy and all, but a lot of the time he ends up just using exactly the same stuff he does when he’s guarding you. He can’t really compete with you and he definitely isn’t the one keeping you safe out here, but that’s okay. 

Through the course of the night, you stop a mugging, walk a girl home, play soccer in the park, send some kids back to their houses because it’s _late,_ damn, and stumble upon a guy very quietly robbing a store and persuade him to put the stuff back. You want to make him write an apology note. Dave wants to talk his ear off about welfare he might be eligible for. He sneaks away while the two of you argue about crime prevention tactics.

It’s kinda boring. Like, there were fun bits, you got to punch someone and use your powers a bit, but it’s not really hitting that spot. You lie on a rooftop while Dave perches on the chimney, still doing surveillance. 

‘I think it sucks because I know that I’m doing more up there now,’ you say. ‘I used to think what we did here was really important, you know? Now it kinda feels just like playing dress up.’

‘We can find something else dumb to do,’ he says.

‘Like what?’

‘You.’

You poke your tongue out at him, but honestly maybe that _is_ what you need. Maybe you’re restless ‘cause you’re horny. Going out and playing superhero isn’t the only thing that Dave’s nightshifts has gotten in the way of.

‘Yeah, alright,’ you say.

‘What, seriously? That worked?’ he says. ‘Fuck yes, spirit us back to your castle, cloud boy!’

Of course he’s willing to travel by air if it means sex will happen faster. You float up to him, pull him into your arms and fly home. 

*

The thing about having Dave as a boyfriend, is that most of the time he isn’t allowed to talk, but some wrathful god cursed him with a higher than average daily word allotment, so he has to get it all out with you.

This is a guy who can stand perfectly still, not even scratch his butt, for 6 whole hours as royal bullshit nothing happens while you fidget in your throne and contemplate blowing Jane’s skirts up with your breezey powers and watch movies in your head. He can sit and stare at empty streets and be silent as the rest of the night because he hasn’t ever been caught when he doesn’t want to be. And then the second you get him in private, he just has to tell you every single thought that occurred to him during that time.

Which usually you like! Less so when he’s multitasking love making and talking. Kissing is a highly ineffective strategy at keeping him quiet because he just keeps talking when you come up for breath and then you’ve forgotten what the first half of the sentence was and it’s hard to concentrate anyway when he’s got you pinned to the bed and is going _way too slow_.

‘—But here’s the thing, John, I’m like one hunny per cent sure that ‘Tula is sneaking off for some afternoon delight in the middle of her shift and you know me, I’m proud if anything, but she won’t tell me what she’s up to and that’s inexcusable! John, ‘Tula’s like my best bro after you, and you’re my secret bro-yfriend so if she asks then she’s my number one gal!’

‘Dave,’ you groan. It’s not a sexy groan despite the fact that he’s slowly, _slowly,_ thrusting in and out of you, leaning his weight onto your arms and legs so you can’t do anything to urge him faster. ‘First off, you’re keeping secrets too? And second off, I am going to _die_ if you don’t fuck me properly, and then you’ll be guilty of regicide and they’ll chop your head off. And I’ll haunt your dick forever even when we're both ghosts.’

Dave stills, which is the exact opposite of what you asked him to do and you whine. You can’t even lift your hips like this, he’s got you held down too good. Only the very tip of his dick is still inside you and you meant it, you’re going to die, it isn’t enough and you prefer the slow over the nothing, you’d kill for anything right now—

And then he buries himself deep inside you, and it’s not as fast as he could have gone, but it’s so so much and so good. You tip your head back and gasp, closing your eyes as you feel the drag of him pulling out again. You make eye contact with him as he holds still again and he smirks at you before doing it again. 

You cry out this time and he shifts his hands from your forearms so he can cover your mouth instead. It’s not like your _guard_ will catch you, your guard is _fucking_ you, but the palace isn’t empty and he’s got that face on like he’s going to make you scream.

Your hands are free now, so you grab at his back and ass, urging him faster. He lets you, this time. He transitions into the same kind of pace as before, but _hard_ and _deep_ , and then keeps speeding up. 

‘Think I’m gonna get that regicide thing done either way,’ he says, voice rougher now that he isn’t using his rambles to make himself last longer. 

You groan against his hand as he speeds up. You try and cling to his back, but your body just wants to be limp, wants to just take everything he’s throwing at you. He drags one of his hands from your mouth down your neck, down your body until he’s holding onto your hip. Firm but gentle, because he’d never bruise you, not even if you weren’t his prince.

He runs his thumb over your hip, fingers curling around the back and you’re struggling to cope with feeling that small intimacy on top of the mind-breaking pleasure from his methodical pounding. You don’t hold back as you cry out, knowing that Dave’s there to smother your voice, liking the danger, liking the way it makes him speed up because he’s gotta get you off before you scream the palace down.

He dips his head into your neck and groans against your skin, a helpless noise that vibrates against you and turns you on even more. He strokes from your hip to your dick and you _scream_ as you come. He bites you, just for a second, not long enough to leave a mark because he’d never, and then he finally comes inside you, choking on a moan as he does.

He takes his hand off your mouth and rearranges himself somewhat so he can lie on you comfortably. You wrap your arms around him and squeeze.

‘You’re so fucking loud,’ he mumbles. ‘You’re gonna get me executed, I can feel it in my balls.’

‘I’d just make you my official concubine,’ you say easily. ‘Then they couldn’t touch you.’

‘Would you still want me if I wasn’t all dressed up in armour all the time?’

‘I could dress you however I wanted.’

Dave pushes himself up on his elbow and shoves his hair out of his face.

‘Why do I get the impression you would not be dressing me according to your sexual tastes but instead using that as an excuse to mess with what people think your sexual tastes are?’

‘Maybe I _am_ attracted to the thought of you dressed up in a bearskin, you don’t know me!’

Dave groans and flops his head back onto your chest. You laugh and stroke his hair. Soft. Bastard steals your toiletries. Bet that’s why he’s with you, really. He hugs you a bit closer and you know that isn’t remotely true.

‘Love you,’ Dave mumbles. He sounds half asleep already. You close your eyes to join him in that sleepy space. He’ll wake up when he needs to, he’s really good at that.

‘Love you too.’


End file.
